world_of_immortalsfandomcom-20200214-history
DAC-LM38 (Weapon)
The Denidarian Arms Company Long Gun Model AC1138 was a single-shot, bolt action rifle chambered for the L5.52x11mm charge, designed and produced in Denidaria for use as an infantry service rifle. It was later converted to feed from box magazines in an attempt to sway military favor away from the SS1155-R, but this was unsuccessful. The rifle eventually found a home in the civilian market. History Like most other CC weapons, the LM38 has its roots in the BRM956, specifically units recovered from deceased Purist fireteams in the vicinity of the Old Dendora survivor camps. Mechanisms were improved over the simple breech block, eventually becoming the turn-bolt rifle. This method of securing the charge forwards was particularly strong for its time, with a square base on the bolt handle to lock it. The weapon saw extensive use in the nation of Denidaria during the conquest of their land by both Ebenland and Ismere, their loss was mostly due to a numbers disadvantage. This was offset by the nation's adoption of a modified SS1155-R in AC1157. Smaller branches and facilities of the Denidarian Arms Company started converting existing LM38s to a pattern with three additional locking lugs on the bolt, a shorter barrel and stock, and that included a magazine feeding system. This new variant, the LM38/59, was presented to the military of Denidaria. They declined the offer of a new design, demanding they produce M1155-RNDs instead. Production of the LM38/59 continued for the civilian market, for reserve personnel, and was approved for private purchase by officers. It became very popular among civilian users for hunting and competition shooting, praised for its accuracy and locking strength. It later saw heavy use in AC1183 during the Dendarin Civil War, on the side of civilian rebels loyal to Amelia Kohen. The New Dendarin Arms Company had defected to the side of the rebellion, and produced exclusively for the rebellion forces. This left loyalist forces with only reserves and smaller companies to purchase ammunition. Variants DAC-LM38 The DAC-LM38 began production in AC1138, as its name suggests. It was a single shot bolt action rifle that had only one locking lug, in the form of the bolt's handle. The rear sight was mounted in front of the action, and consisted of a metal block with a v-shape notched into the top, while the front was a square blade of metal. As the Ismere and Ebenland Conquests ensued, they found themselves outnumbered, purchasing surplus from Sterlina to resupply their small army. The SS1155-R was seen as the only reason they were able to halt their advance. More and more of these rifles found themselves in storage as production of the M1155-RND increased. DAC-LM38/59 The DAC-LM38 AC1159 Revision, or DAC-LM38/59, was originally a conversion for the original LM38 to accept box magazines. It also was shortened to a length more comparable to the SS1155-R, and had three lugs added to the bolt, one directly across from the bolt handle at the rear, and two at the front with the same positions. While these were not entirely necessary, they improved the longevity of the rifle immensely. These changes were made to draw military attention back to domestically designed arms. Selling points included a lighter weight and an additional charge in the magazine. The military declined due to the amount of time and money spent on the adoption of a domestic variant of the SS1155-R, but approved them for field use via private purchase or reserve units. The weapon remained in production through The Revolution, and is still produced for civilians in both the original military configuration and a sport configuration. Following the revolution, it was redesignated the NDAC-LM59, though there is no mechanical difference between the two. NDAC M59 Sporting Rifle This variant of the rifle began production after the dendarin revolution in AC1168. It features an additional rear sight block with grooves in the side and holes in the top to serve as scope mounts, the grip spur was removed, the bolt handle was turned down rather than sticking out to the side, and the stock length was greatly reduced. These changes were made to reduce the weapon's weight and make the design more applicable to hunting and competition shooting. Real Life Origins The DAC-LM38 was based on the Berdan Rifle. Category:Weapons Category:Lore